In recent years, there have been ongoing efforts to develop electric powered vehicles. A problem with most electric-powered vehicles is that the motors are unable to develop sufficient power, under design restraints such as size, weight and electrical consumption, typically required by such vehicles.
The present invention provides a heavy-duty, high power switched reluctance motor for direct drive of an electric powered vehicle.